Trouble maker
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Here's a one shot about how Riven and Musa fall for each other but they were assigned to spy on each other.


**My little sister helped me make this, she saw me writing something on my notebook and I showed her this story. Since my allergies are up she typed while I explained the story, hope you guys like it :D R&R this is for my sweet 13 year old baby sister :)**

* * *

**RIVEN POV**

Doors opened and the sound of metal echoed through out the halls of Red Fountain Headquarters, a small old man was leading me through an endless maze and I was actually getting pretty excited. Left then right, the doors automatically opened for us and I felt more confident as we went further. Senior agents would stare as we passed by them, I could feel their judging eyes behind me.

Dr. Saladin had finally stopped, we were in front of 5 guy all wearing the Red Fountain uniform "Hello boys" the old man greeted.  
"Dr. Saladin" a blonde bowed and the rest followed.  
"Yes, well I would like to introduce you to Riven. He's a new recruit but I want him to join your squad, he made very outstanding results after his training" Saladin smiled at me and I sternly looked at the guy in front of me. "Riven, these are my top agents."

I examined each one of them, they looked pretty tough. Well some, I could tell this wasn't a full on bronze team since there was a nerd.

"Hey, let me just welcome you to the team" the blonde extended his hand "I'm Sky"  
"Riven" I accepted his hand.  
"Those are the guys" Sky pointed. "That's Brandon"  
"Hi" a brown haired guy waved.  
"Timmy, he's the brains in our team" Sky pointed over to an orange haired guy.  
"H-hey" Timmy fixed his glasses.  
"That's Helia" Sky pointed over to a long blue haired guy.  
"Nice to meet you" Helia smiled.  
"And over there, Nabu" Sky pointed to a dark skinned guy with a long thin braid.  
"Good to have you on the team" Nabu shook my hand.

So these guys are the top agents of Red Fountain, I'm guessing they'll be giving me a hard time since they had to work their way to the top while I got in right away. Whatever, I'll just show them that I deserve this.

"Good to see you boy's getting along, but now we must go on with business." Saladin had just gotten back in and he had a CD in his hand. "Timmy, any news on Alfea?"  
"Well, Brandon had seen Stella carrying a package to Alfea headquarters that had the Magix weaponry logo on it." Timmy sat down and started to type. "Here."

A holographic video appeared, it was just outside the Alfea headquarters. A blonde haired girl was approaching the entrance and she looked like she was in a hurry, the entrance opened and she ran inside.

"Did you find anything about the package?" Saladin asked as he replayed the video.  
"Yes, it was a top secret military weapon. The kryptodin rx9-B, a very powerful machine sir" Timmy typed something and the hologram projected an image of a small machine. "But that's not all sir"  
"What do you mean?" Saladin examined the image.  
"I was able to hack into their system, I found out that they will use this weapon to exterminate one of the company of light members. I saw it in Tecna's message to the military, she is one of the agents in Alfea." Timmy showed us the messages.  
"Me, Griffin, and Ferogonda" Saladin stroked his chin.  
"Sir, if I may point out" Helia spoke "Don't you think we should investigate the Alfean agents? There is a possibility that they are targeting you"  
"Helia, Alfea and Red Fountain had been in good terms for about 10 years. I don't see why Ferogonda would want to target me, though Griffin isn't a suspect as well." Saladin began to think.  
"Uhmm, Sir. The last time you saw Prof. Ferogonda was when she lost... One of her best agents" Brandon bowed.  
"Yes, she accused me of it. Her best agent was her daughter and Ferogonda swore that she'll see me down." Saladin frowned. "Alright! If it is true, then we shall go with Helia's plan."  
"We need to send someone to spy on them, someone they haven't seen before." Sky looked at some files.

I walked around hoping we could get some action going, even though I'm new I was hungry for some combat fighting. My years in training was all about martial arts, judo, karate, taekwondo, and all those different fighting styles. This little mission is cool and all but I wanted more, kicking girls are really easy.

"Sir! Agent Musa from Alfea just made a move" Timmy widened the screen.

A dark blue haired girl with long pigtails had just slipped out of Alfea with a small envelope on her hand, she quickly ran and our camera couldn't see more. Timmy quickly hacked into the Alfean system and checked on Tecna's files, he clicked on the recent message and opened it.

_"Musa's on the go, she has all the information you need so upgrade the kryptodin rx-9 B as soon as possible."_

Timmy closed the message and quickly logged out, Saladin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sir, may I suggest someone?" Nabu  
"Go on" Saladin swayed his hand for approval.  
"Why not send out, Riven? Sir?" Nabu said with a neutral tone.  
"Riven?" Saladin looked at me.  
"Me? Why me?" I pointed to myself.  
"So you can apply what you've learned, you go under cover and spy on Musa" Nabu glanced at me then at Saladin.  
"That's a good idea, Riven's performance in training was qualified as top leveled." Saladin looked at me with a smile on his face.  
I groaned but quickly got myself together "Yes sir"  
"Okay then, you will be spying on the Alfean agent so never let your guard down. Musa is one of the best and she's really a hard girl, don't underestimate the enemy" Saladin gave me a pat on the back and sent me out.

**MUSA POV**

I quickly ran back to Alfea and there the girls were waiting for me along with Prof. Ferogonda, I quickly joined them and Tecna was on the computer looking through the system. It seems like we've been hacked so she's trying to find out who the culprits are, the files were left open but Tecna was having a hard time looking for the people responsible for it.

"Did they find out?" I looked at the screen.  
"Yes, but I'm not sure who" Tecna was scanning through all the files.  
"Check the Red Fountain and Cloud tower data base, maybe we can hack into Timmy and Darcy's system" Layla suggested.  
"On it" Tecna began typing "And we have the culprits."  
"Who was it?" Stella forced her head in between Tecna and I.  
"Red Fountain" Tecna pushed Stella. "Timmy looked through our files and I think they've been spying on us"  
"What do yo mean Tec?" Bloom was on the other monitor.  
"Look" Tecna enlarged the screen and we saw that Brandon and Sky were just here, they hooked up a camera outside the gate.  
"They did not just do that?" Stella yelled. "So they saw?"  
"Affirmative" Tecna minimized the screen.  
"Musa" Prof. Ferogonda called out.  
"Yes ma'am" I snappily stood straight.  
"You go out and spy on.." Prof. Ferogonda turned to the computer and an image appeared. "This guy"  
A spiked up magenta haired guy appeared on the screen "Who is he?"  
"His name is Riven, he's a new recruit" Tecna gave me his files. "He just started in Red Fountain but his performance is quite impressive."

I scanned the files and Tecna was right, his fighting skills were S- ranked and his intelligence level was excellent. He finished his training after 2 years and the instructor recommended him to join the squad of the Specialists, and that's very rare.

"You know what to do Musa, I'm counting on you" Prof. Ferogonda led me outside. "Remember, you are the most informed about the package so please do be careful"  
"Don't worry ma'am, I won't let this mission fail" I saluted and walked away.

**RIVEN POV**

Brandon and Sky had just given me some change of clothes so I could blend in with the civilians, I was given orders to stay in a local bar and wait till my prey would spring into action.

"What the hell is this?" I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a beige polo with a black coat, black slacks, and black leather shoes.  
"You are going to a bar" Brandon threw my clothes on my bed. "Besides, girls like it when men are sexy"  
"Sexy?" I stared at Brandon.  
"Ignore him, he's just in to ladies." Sky slapped the back of Brandon's head.  
"Ouch!" Brandon quickly covered his head "What was that for?"  
"Just shut up" Sky grinned at him.  
"Anyways..." I shook the laughter off "You're single?"  
"Yeah, we all are." Brandon rested on his bed.  
"Why is that?" I fixed my collar.  
"We aren't allowed, besides, the girls were interested in are kinda.." Sky thought of a word to describe their crushes.  
"Different" Brandon continued.  
"Different? How?" I suddenly got interested, these guys looked like they don't pick just any girl.  
"They're just... Different. Unique. But impossible to get." Sky smiled.  
"In short, we aren't allowed to be with them" Brandon sighed.  
"Just tell me who they are" I sat down the bed.

Both of them exchanged glances and looked at me, Sky smiled again and Brandon took his wallet out. He gave it to me and I saw a picture of 10 kids, they were all smiling and playing. Brandon gave me 2 more pictures and I analyzed each, then it hit me.

"The Alfean agents?" I looked at them. "They're the ones in the files!"  
"Yeah, we were all childhood friends" Sky took the picture when they were kids.  
"Except for Musa, as you can see we only met her.." Brandon pointed over to one of the pictures. "When we were all in high school."  
"What happened?" I looked at the picture again.  
"Well, we had to go to training since our fathers were former agents." Brandon sighed.  
"The girls thought we bailed on them and decided to join Alfea, after that we never got to explain ourselves." Sky frowned.  
"Why don't you just contact them?" I looked at them.  
"We've tried, but they just won't listen." Sky stood up and went to the window. "We did everything but they thought we left them."  
"But the truth was that we were forced by our fathers, we never wanted to hurt the girls" Brandon kept the pictures and sighed.  
"Don't worry, things will be okay." I took the two and went out. "I'll help you guys"

Brandon and Sky just smiled and we parted ways, I rode on my leva bike and left Red Fountain. The sun was setting and I was near the bar, the guys said Musa will be there since she had to investigate on a small mission.

I parked my leva bike and fixed my clothes, I looked around and noticed the long line by the entrance of the bar. I took my Red Fountain I.D. and made my way to the door, people whispered as I showed the bouncer my I.D. but I just ignored it.

The bar was lit up with a mixture of white and blue lights, high classed nobles were everywhere and I could tell that most of them were criminals. I cautiously walked in further and took a seat by the bar, I signaled the bartender to give me a drink and he quickly gave me a brandy.

Smoke filled the air and laughter was in every corner, leaders from gangs and mafias were seated everywhere so I tried to blend in as possible. The music cranked up and some elders would move upstairs as they let the locals come in, cheering and yelling soon overpowered the room and I was ready.

I looked at every new corner but Musa never came, I relaxed at my chair and took a sip of my brandy. I turned my chair around and I heard a soft angelic laugh, I turned to my left and there I saw a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair. Her hair was down, the short black dress she was wearing made her skin glow, the way her body swayed as she laughed made her curves very visible, and her luscious red lips hypnotized me.

I turned away from her "Was that Musa?" I whispered to myself.

Before I could look again I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and I felt my heart jump.

"Hey stranger" the girl smiled at me.  
"Hey" I calmed myself.  
"The names Musa" she took a seat next to me.  
"Riven" I looked at her and she just looked so damn sexy.  
"I've never seen you here before, you new?" Musa took my brandy and playfully swayed it a bit.  
"Yeah, just moved here." I whistled the bartender and he quickly gave me another brandy.  
"So I see" Musa leaned towards me.

This was too much, her face was inches away from me and she's just too sexy. My mission might end up in the trash if I don't turn the table around, maybe I should just play along and see what I can find out about her.

"How bout you" I grinned and lifted her chin with my index finger "Tell me about yourself."

Musa blushed for a second and pulled away, she blinked and smiled. Maybe Brandon was right, girls like sexy guys.

"How about we get to know each other in a more..." Musa took my hand and placed a soft quick kiss. "Private place?"  
"Anything you want" I smiled at her and she blushed again.

I stood up and left some cash on the bar, Musa and I went out and I showed her my leva bike. She gave me a piece of paper and took a helmet, I looked at it and saw an address. It was the location of her hotel, this might be easier than I thought. I got on the bike and started the engine, I drove off with high speed.

"You okay back there?" I yelled.  
"Just great hun!" Musa replied back.

The hotel wasn't that far, just a few blocks from the bar.

Musa got off my bike and I followed, I threw the keys to a bell boy and glared at him so he'd know that he should take care of my ride. We entered the hotel and boy was it something, marble flooring and golden walls, the ceiling had very detailed paintings of angels and flowers, it was really a fancy 5 star hotel.

"What floor?" I asked as we got on the elevator.  
"Penthouse baby" Musa showed me the key and winked.  
"Very nice" I smiled.

The elevator opened and the lights quickly turned on, the room was huge. We entered the hall and I looked around to familiarize myself, there was only one hall so we would pass every room. The first one was a huge bedroom, the bed was in the middle and there was a red velvet carpet, a long curved lamp was by the right and a cherry wooden desk was at the left, in front of the bed was a long cherry wooden desk and a flat screen hanging above it, a mini white couch was next to the window, and at the end of the room was a really big window with a great view of the city. Next room was a medium sized bathroom, the tiles and walls were marble but the mirrors had golden frames around it, there was a shower and bath tub just near the sink and the toilet was next to it. The last room was the den, it was like a three rooms combined. A black leather couch was at the middle and a furry carpet was underneath it, a glass coffee table was in front and a flat screen was hanging by the white wall. Again with the really big window, it covered the whole wall but the view was also nice. There were numerous desks and a fireplace was at the other end of the room near the wine cabinet, but what really amazed me was that the placed seemed crowded even if the room was big.

"Here" Musa gave me a glass of wine and sat on the leather couch.  
"Thanks" I took a sip and sat next to her. "Nice place"  
Musa took the remote from the coffee table and pressed a button, the fire place lit up and she scooted over to me so the gap between us would vansih "Thanks"  
"So, do you want to tell me about yourself?" I grinned.  
"What do you want to know babe?" Musa placed her glass on the table and looked at me with those blue eyes.  
"How does a pretty face like you end up in the single bar?" I stretched my hand on the couch.  
"I don't like being tied down" she playfully stuck her tongue out.  
"Really? That's too bad baby" I leaned forward.  
"Why's that?" Musa took deep breaths.  
"I think I'm rather interested in you" I played with her hair and she looked away.  
"Oh babe, how come YOU'RE still single" Musa smiled.  
"You know guys" I relaxed myself on the couch. "We love having fun."  
I felt Musa get closer to me and she whispered "Girls love having fun too"

I shot up and I felt my whole body heat up, I looked at Musa who was surprised at my action. I got my wine and gulped it down, I removed my coat and threw it at the couch.

"I'll just.. Go to the restroom" I ran out and left a very confused girl on the couch.

_Not cool dude, you need to focus on the mission at hand. She's the enemy and Saladin warned me that she'd be tough, I better plan thing out._ The water helped me cool down a bit, I look at myself in the mirror and sighed. Musa's just too much for me, she's really something.

After I got myself together I looked around the bathroom, checked some of her stuff and found some things. I found her purse so I looked at it, her Alfea I.D. was there and some rubbish files about mafia leaders, but nothing about the kryptodin rx9-B.

"Nothing here" I stood up and went to her room.

I looked at all the drawers and saw some files, paper, and a bunch of packages. A red envelope got my attention when it fell from a file that I opened, it had the seal of the magix military. I opened it and there was everything I needed, the information about the kryptodin rx9-B was complete.

"Huh?" I saw another file.

**MUSA POV**

I got Riven's coat and check the pockets, keys, I.D., money, papers, and a.. Condom? What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"Perv" I laughed.

I took the papers and saw that Riven was really working with the specialists, the papers contained the members and small details on them. So far no threat, so why did the specialists spy on us? I needed to know more, maybe if I get Riven drunk then he'll talk.

"This'll do the trick" I took out a bottle of tequilla that had 80% alcohol.

I poured it into 6 shot glasses, maybe Riven can hold his liquor, better be safe than sorry. I walked over to the bathroom and he wasn't there, I quickly ran to my bed room and saw Riven lying on the bed.

"Hey there baby" He smiled, that melting smile was really hypnotizing.  
"What are you up too?" I walked towards him.  
"I wanted to get to know you remember?" Riven sat up and pulled me to his lap.  
"I see" I smiled at him but I quickly stood up. "How about we have some fun for a while"  
"Anything you want babe" Riven followed me back to the den.

I took the tray and placed it on the coffee table, Riven took a seat and looked at me.

"Drink up" I sat next to him.  
Riven took one shot and shrugged his whole body "Your turn baby"  
"What?" I looked at him.  
"You don't expect me to drink all of that?" He smiled as he rested his arm on the couch.  
"O-okay then?" I took a shot and boy did it burn my throat. "Ack!"  
"Too much?" Riven stocked my back while laughing.  
"Nah" I coughed. "I'm good"  
"Perfect, here's another" Riven handed me another shot and he gulped down his in just a second.`  
"Yeahh" I nervously smiled at him, I felt my head spinning and my chest was burning up.

My consciousness was fading since I was never good with alcohol, I felt my whole body heat up and as I chugged down my 3rd shot I could feel myself giving in.

**RIVEN POV**

Musa was swaying and laughing, she looked completely wasted. But never the less, she still looked beautiful. I was just a bit tipsy but my whole body was heating up, my mind would go blank at time but I still remained conscious.

"Hey" Musa whispered.  
"Yeah?" I laughed.  
"Take me to the bedroom" she playfully swung her arms around my neck.  
"Sure thing" I stood up with her in my hands.  
"Wait!" Musa whisperly yelled.  
"What?" I looked at her as I held back the laughs.  
"Take that with you!" Musa pointed at the coffee table.  
I looked and bursted out laughing "The condom?"  
"You can never be too careful baby" Musa winked as she bit her lip.

I grabbed the condom and ran to the bedroom, Musa kept laughing while she playfully kicked her shoes off. She grabbed the handle and swung the door open, I threw Musa at the bed and she just giggled.

"Riven" Musa sat up.  
"What" I smiled at her.  
"You're a spy right?" she poked my nose.  
"Yeah" I laughed. "You're a spy too, right?" I lay on the bed.  
"Yup!" Musa sat on top of me. "Tell me something"  
"Anything" I placed my hands on her waist.  
"Why did you guys in RF place hidden cameras outside Alfea?" she giggled.  
"We did?" I laughed. "I don't know, the guys just sent me here so I could spy on you"  
"Oh my my, why?" Musa leaned forward.  
"Uhh.. Something about the kryptodin rx9-B, they think you guys are after Saladin" I kissed her nose.  
"Really? That's dumb" Musa smiled. "The kryptodin rx9-B is for Madam Griffin"  
"We should tell everyone that everything was a misunderstanding, right?" I sat up.  
"Mhmmm!" Musa stood up and went to the door.

I lay back down and closed my eyes, I felt the alcohol burn my whole body. My mind was freely having a headache and my eye's were hot, sweat was already forming around me and I felt so trapped.

"Ugh.." I scratched my chest.

I heard a zip so I sat up and looked around, Musa was by the door and she was unzipping her dress. I went over to her and smiled, she looked really hot.

"Need help?" I grabbed her waist.  
"Can you?" she pouted her lip.

I quickly unzipped her dress and it fell on the ground, Musa smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and she slowly closed the door and locked it, I pinned her to the wall and she giggled.

"Ready babe?" Musa whispered.  
"You bet" I growled.

Musa pulled me and our lips crashed, she didn't hesitate and quickly became aggressive. I slipped my tongue in and played with her, she happily replied and pulled me more. I grabbed her waist and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Riven" Musa gasped for air.  
"Yeah?" I panted as I kissed her neck.  
"T-take me" she exhaled " to the bed."

I obeyed, I laid Musa on the bed she pulled me for another kiss. I crawled up to her and she began to unbutton my shirt, I felt so relived. I was sweating but that didn't stop Musa at all, I threw my shirt as she finished and grabbed her waist. Musa wrapped her hands around me and I pulled her up so her head could lay on the pillow, she reached for the covers and threw it to the ground.

"What was that for?" I tried to catch my breath.  
"It was in the way" Musa smiled.

We were still making out and I felt a touch on my waist, Musa was unbuckling my belt. She removed my slacks and threw them to the side, I pulled her up so I could reach her strap. Luckily I manage to remove the bra on my first attempt, Musa's fingers playfully touched my crouch and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Too much babe?" Musa teased.  
"Not at all, baby" I removed her underwear and smiled at her.  
"Wha?" Musa started to moan and that really turned me on more.  
"Too much?" I grinned.  
"Very funny" Musa stuck her tongue out.

I was at my limit, I removed my boxers and took the condom from the desk. I badly wanted Musa, my body couldn't keep up with her. Heat was forming and I just wanted to release all my energy, Musa looked like she wanted the same thing but I had to make sure.

"Muse" I whispered.  
"Yeah?" she whispered back.  
"You sure you want this?" I panted.  
"Yes" Musa pulled me for a quick kiss "I'm sure"

_-Morning-_

**RIVEN POV**

I woke up and looked around, my body felt so tired and head was throbbing like crazy. I moved around and I felt a bit of weight on my right, Musa was sleeping on my chest. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful.

"Hey" I moved my right shoulder.

Musa moved and her eye opened a bit, she groaned and buried her face on my chest. I felt her hot breath which made me jump a bit, I tapped her shoulder and she sat up with the covers on on her chest.

"What time is it?" she looked around.  
I looked at the clock "8am"  
"Really?" she yawned. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
"Sure" I sat up and kissed her cheek.  
"Get your clothes on" Musa threw me my clothes and giggled.  
"Yes ma'am" I quickly wore my boxers and stood up.

I went to the den and sat on the couch, man my headache's really bugging me. I took deep breaths and massaged my forhead, I tried to remember every detail of last night.

"Let's see" I thought for a moment.

Then it hit me, I just told Musa that I was a spy! Oh shoot! But I do remember her telling me about the kryptodin rx9-B, and I saw the files about it as well. Prof. Ferogonda was planning to take over the Cloud Tower head quarters since Alfea found out that the trix had taken over the controls, kryptodin rx9-B is a super weapon that could easily finish off the trix.

"Aw man" I remembered Musa telling me about their plan so it wasn't that bad.

I sat up and thought for a second, Musa can be trusted right? I mean she knows that everything was a misunderstanding so she won't really make a big deal about it.

"Here you go" Musa placed a cup of coffee on the table.

She cuddled next to me wearing nothing more than a huge white shirt, I could easily see her pink underwear but I just ignored it. I took the cup and gulped it down, my headaches really need to go away and what better way than coffee.

"Thanks" I exhaled and placed my hand around her.

Musa blew on her coffee and took sips, she would look at me smile and I would just do the same. I want Musa, I want her more than anything in the world. Even if we've only met my heart belongs to her now, I think I'm in love with her.

"Hey, Muse" I poked her cheek.  
"Yup?" She looked up to me and smile.  
"D-do you remember anything about l-last night?" I scratched the back of my head.  
"Kinda" Musa poked my chest. "Why?"  
"Nothing, I was just wondering" I smiled.  
"Don't worry Riven, we'll talk to the everyone about it" Musa stood up and got the phone.

I was so relieved, Musa really knew what was on my mind. So the mission is off and I'll help my friends now, I'll convince Musa about the guy's explanation and everyone will be happy.

"Do you want to call RF?" Musa sat next to me.  
"Nah, I can contact them later." I took the phone and placed it on the coffee table. "I want to talk to you about something else though."  
"Okay then, shoot." Musa sat in an Indian position and I couldn't help but blush "What?"  
"Uhh" I pointed.  
"Oh.. Don't worry hun, you already saw that last night" Musa grinned and took a pillow to cover her underwear.  
"Yeah" I smiled at her. "Anyways, it's about your friends"  
"The Winx?" she tilted her head.  
"Uh-huh, and the Specialists" I smiled.  
"Ohh! I know where this is going, the guys told you about what happened, right?" Musa frowned.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's not what you think, I just want to help them" I shot my hands up.  
"Fine" Musa growled. "Explain then"  
"Okay.. Well, the guys told me that you girls thought they left you for RF." I took Musa's hand.  
"Thought? We knew they left, I mean, who doesn't say goodbye?" Musa gripped my hand.  
"No, it's not like that at all. The guys were only forced to join RF, their dads wanted them to join as soon as possible so they had to go right away." I caressed Musa's cheek. "Did you know that they all missed you guys?"  
Musa looked at me and her eyes widened "Really?"  
"Yeah, Brandon and Sky even showed me pictures of you guys when you were in high school and a picture of them when they were still kids." I pinched her cheeks "You looked really different way back then."  
"Whatever" Musa blushed and smiled. "Anyways, maybe.. I can tell the girls that"  
"Yeah" I gave Musa a quick kiss on the lips.

**MUSA POV**

Riven had just dropped me off Alfea and I ran to the control room, I was so happy knowing that our group of friends would be whole again. Plus I have Riven, a guy who I can depend on.

"Musa!" Flora greeted me by the door.  
"Hey Flo, I have the results and we need to talk" I pulled her to the control room where everyone was.

I sat down on my seat and the girls looked puzzled, I just smiled and twirled around my seat.

"What're you so happy about?" Layla grinned.  
"Maybe she found out that one of the Mafia leaders is in to her" Stella laughed.  
"Joke all you want, ladies. I'm just happy cause I finally found a man" I smiled and hummed. "Plus I found out about that Mafia thing last night."  
"Really? You caught Mr. Bobinski?" Tecna turned to me.  
"Not caught, I just found out that he has a warehouse full of drugs. I also acquired the address by using my feminine charm" I winked.  
"You are something, Musa" Bloom threw me her seat cushion. "What about that Riven guy?"

I stopped my twirling and smiled at the girls, my cheeks heated up but that didn't bother me at all. I was in love so why hide it? I know it's dumb to like someone just because you slept with them, but Riven was different. I felt something spark between us and I think he feels that too, I mean c'mon, flirting then spooning?

"He's great" I exhaled.  
"What?" Stella looked at me. "Great?"  
"What do you mean?" Tecna rolled her chair towards me.  
"Yeah, explain Muse" Flora took a seat and placed it next to me.  
"I think I'm in love girls" I squealed.  
"WHAT?" they all said in sync.  
"Love?" Bloom blinked. "What do you mean love?"  
"You know, all the mushy stuff love!" I stood up and twirled around.

I just felt so happy, everything was just so right for me. I wanted to scream Riven's name, my heart was jumping with joy. I danced around the control room and the girls just laughed, I can explain things later I just wanted to enjoy myself.

"Musa!" Prof. Ferogonda had just entered.  
"Ma'am!" I quickly stopped and saluted.  
"I see you're in a good mood, I take that your mission was a success." Prof. Ferogonda circled around me.  
"Ye's ma'am, I also got the address of Mr. Bobinski's drug warehouse" I got the address out and gave it.  
"Job well done, what about Riven?" Prof. Ferogonda placed the paper in her pocket.  
"Ma'am, RF is no threat to us. It was a complete misunderstanding, they thought we were going to attack them" I smiled.  
"Really?" Prof. Ferogonda laughed. "Oh that Saladin, I'll contact him later then. Carry on and a job well done Musa"  
"Ma'am thank you ma'am" I shook Prof. Ferogonda's hand and she left.

I sat back down and smiled at the girls, they were laughing. Prof. Ferogonda can be very strict but she's mostly fun since she too was in our place a few years ago, the girls just love it when she yells. We get to make fun of her when she's in a better mood.

"So, tell us about Riven!" Flora pulled me.

Before I could say anything we heard a buzz on the monitor, Tecna opened it and it was a video chat from the RF boys.

"What?" Tecna yelled.  
"Wow." Timmy backed away.

I ran to the monitor and waved at the guys, they smiled and waved back.

"Musa? What are you doing?" Bloom pulled me away.  
"Just listen, okay?" I pushed them to the screen.  
"Hey girls!" Riven appeared.  
"Riven!" I smiled  
"Hey baby, thanks for your help." He smiled.  
"No prob" I blew him a kiss.

Riven chuckled and pushed the guys to the screen, they looked really nervous but Riven had that covered. He flashed some photos on the screen and that made my friends laugh, the guys were yelling at Riven since it were picture of them when they were kids.

"Okay! I surrender!" Riven yelled. "Just go talk to them!"

The guys waved at the screen but my friends just ignored it, I pinched each of them and glared at me.

"Girls" Sky started. "We're sorry we left you"  
"Yeah" Brandon continued. "But you have to know that we didn't want to leave you."  
"Our dad's forced us to join Red Fountain" Timmy gulped.  
"Since they were former agents they all thought that their boys would be the same" Helia sighed  
"When they told us that we were going to Red Fountain they immediately deported us, so we weren't able to inform you right away" Nabu frowned "We only got a chance to contact the outside world when it was in the middle of training."  
"We're really sorry girls, we really miss you all" Brandon took out a photo of them when they were kids.

I looked at the girls and they were teary eyed, but they had smiles on their faces. I guess we were a success, this means we'll be one happy group again.

"We're sorry too" Bloom wiped her tears.  
"Oh Brandon! I missed you!" Stella hugged the screen.  
"Timmy, I hope we can catch up on some lost time" Tecna blushed.  
"I'm hoping you could still teach me about herbal medicine Helia" Flora shyly said.  
"And I'm still holding you on combat lessons Nabu!" Layla smiled.

I pushed the girls away from the screen and Riven did the same with the guys, they all looked at us and smiled.

"Talk to you later babe! Dr. Saladin told me to get some training ready with the guys, love you!" Riven smiled.  
"Sure thing baby, I love you too" I blew him a kiss and turned the computer off.

Everything went well, Alfea and Red Fountain joined together so that we could easily defeat the trix. Our little group grew happier each day, the guys had the courage to confess to the girl they like and well.. Riven and I are staying strong.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
